This is her story
by Laxus's GF
Summary: She united them all and this is her story...
1. Chapter 1

"Now I know you guys know all of the Ancestor Trolls. The Handmaid, The Summoner, The Ψiioniic, The Disciple, The Dolorosa, Redglare, Mindfang, E%ecutor Darkleer, The Grand Highblood, Orphaner Dualscar, The Condesce, and of course me, The Signless. But what you do not know is that there was one person who brought us all wasn't Troll, but she wasn't completely human either. But it was strange that one girl could bring all of us warring trolls together. This is her story"


	2. Chapter 2 The Begining

**In this story a sweep is 2 human years. This story will be 16 chapters and is one book of a two book series! Enjoy! Oh and black and white blood is higher than the Condesce's and I dont own homestuck.**

"Back when We ancestors were younger, we fought constantly and it was getting bad. The Condesce had just put a bounty on Dualscar's head, and I had just been sentenced to death. I was taken from the confinements of my cell and dragged into a coliseum. My hands were instantly bound again and the E%ecutor had just walked in and was readying his arrows. His arm lifted and pulled back, I was certain that the blue blood was going to kill me. Then the incredible happened. A girl, no older than a few sweeps old, intercepted the arrow mid flight. Her hand snapping it in two. I swear the once noisy coliseum went completely silent.

"No one is going to die." The girl's voice rang out. The E%ecutor's grew wider and a slight smile appeared on his face. He did not know who this girl was or how she planned on stopping the execution but he was glad. My blood would not be on his hand.

"Guards seize t)(e alien." The Condesce yelled. The girl then crippled to the ground, her brown hair flying downward into her face. Then it seemed as if time had stopped. The girls head flew up and everyone stopped. Her eyes started to glow a bright blue. Then it was as if the angels were singing. Her melodious voice rang out through the coliseum. The song was like none that I had ever heard before. It calmed the Condesce and the guards.

"Leave )(er be." The Condesce ordered.

"Leave us guards." The Condesce ordered. The guards left the coliseum and my hands were un-cuffed.

"W)(o are you alien?" The Condesce asked. The girl shook her head no.

"Tell us your name low blood." The E%ecutor commanded. This caused the girl to flinch slightly.

"Last I checked my blood was higher than yours blue blood. But it shouldn't matter. None of this should matter." She said standing up tall. I walked up to her and she shifted so that I was in her line of sight.

"What is your name angel?" I asked. She gave me this look of utter confusion.

"Angel? Oh my voice! I can assure you I am no angel. I am simply a star. Sent from gods and goddesses to stop ruthless fighting." She said. The three of us all shared looks.

"W)(at is your blood color?" The Condesce asked. The girl shook her head.

"Will it influence what you think of me? Will it determine if you kill me? Will it influence whether or not you listen to me?" She asked. The Condesce's eyes widened. She looked to the E%exutor and then to me.

"Is this one of your followers Signless?" The Condesce asked me. Before I could answer the girl spoke.

"No I am not a follower of him. He teaches good principles and they have valid points but I believe in a more orderly structure as well. I am a middle person. I like both ideas but they need to be combined not separate. Maybe the blood colors shouldn't show whether or not the blood is high or low. Maybe you still need someone to rule and lead or make peace. Both are valid reasons to fight but fight together not against each other." She answered. I felt hurt and proud. She believes in my principle but she doesn't agree with a no-ruler society.

"I like your principles. Please tell me you name so I may know w)(at to call you." The Condesce said. I was surprised at her kindness and so was the E%ecutor.

"Call me Starr. May I ask what your names are?" She asked, I believe she was trying to be friendly.

"I am The Condesce. This is the E%ecutor. And that is the Signless." The Condesce said. I smiled

"thank you Starr I am indebted." I said.

"E%ecutor Signless and Starr please come wit)( me I )(ave muc)( to discus wit)( you." Starr looked at the building the Condesce was entering. She looked scared, she then looked to the sky and mumbled something. Stepping forward she was calmer and a smile stretched across her face.

"Okay I will follow you." She said walking up next to the Condesce. I shrugged and followed them, the E%ecutor following behind me.

"Do you know why the Condesce wants to speak to us." The E%ecutor asked. I shrugged.

"I suspect she wants to talk to Starr. She's interesting and intelligent I want to find out more about her as well." I said.

"As do I." The E%ecutor said.

Soon they arrived at the Condesce's ritesblock.

"I wis)( to speak to Starr alone first. Then wit)( all three of you." The Condesce said. Baylee nodded and walked into the room.

_*In the room*no ones POV*_

"Now Starr tell me a little bit about yourself." The Condesce said.

"Well I'm 3 sweeps old. I have three Lususes and one descendant. My sign is a heart separated into 3 parts one that's shattered one that's broken and one that's whole. Um my eyes change color depending on the power I am using." Starr said. The Condesce was surprised.

"W)(at are you exactly?" The Condesce asked. Starr sighed and the Condesce sat down in a chair next to her desk.

"I am partially human but mostly goddess. In human terms my mother,or the person who gave me life, started trying to kill me when I was around 2 and a half sweeps old. So one of my Lusus's sent me here 1) to keep me safe and 2) to stop the war and fighting here." Starr explained. The Condesce nodded.

"I will keep you alive and agree to not kill or fight anymore. But you must convince the ot)(er ancestor trolls to do so as well. I order you to spend )(alf of a sweep wit)( all of t)(e ancestor trolls, make t)(em become your Morails, t)(en an only t)(en will t)(ere be peace." Te Condesce said. Starr nodded

"Go and bring te E%ecutor and the Signless. T)(en we will come up wit)( arrangements for you to spend time with t)(e ancestors." Baylee nodded again and started walking twords the door until she tripped over the Condesce's staff. She fell forward and cut herself on one of the Condesce's heels.

"Ouch!" Starr said looking down at her arm. A thin stream of blood was pouring from her wound.

"Are you ok-" the Condesce didn't even finish. She stared at the blood flowing from Starr. Starr quickly healed the wound.

"Please don't tell anyone! Please!" Baylee said.

"Your blood is...is )(ig)(er t)(an mine!" The Condesce exclaimed.

"Please don't tell! I don't want to be treated differently!" Starr said begging the Condesce. The Condesce nodded. Starr stood up and opened the door. The two male trolls were sitting silently on the wall next to the bedroom their ears placed against the wall trying to hear what was going on.

"Um... E%ecutor, Signless the Condesce told me to get you guys." Starr said from the doorway. This startled the male trolls causing them to jump. This caused Starr to laugh slightly.

"Um we weren't spying or anything um yeah!" Signless said.

"These walls are thick I doubt you guys heard anything well besides my fall." Starr said. The two trolls looked at her confused.

"Come on we have a schedule to talk about." Starr said before walking back into the ritesblock. The two males stumbled in afterwards. The Condesce had te girl sitting in front of her braiding the girls long brown hair.

"Listen )(ere, Starr and I )(ave decided to send )(er to stay wit)( eac)( of t)(e ancestors and if s)(e convinces t)(em all to be )(er morail and t) (er concept is a good one t)(en and only t)(en will I order peace upon t)(e land. Understand?" The Condesce asked. The male trolls nodded.

"Good now w)(o will we send you to first?" The Condesce asked patting the girls head.

"I will gladly take her first." Signless said. The Condesce nodded.

"T)(at will be fine but we need t)(e rest of t)(e sc)(edule planned out before s)(e goes wit)( you anyw)(ere." The Condesce said. She looked down at the small girl. "Little miss w)(o do you want to go wit)( next?" The Condesce asked. The little girl shrugged.

"How about E%ecutor? Then you?" Starr asked. The Condesce smiled.

"T)(at will be fine, any objections E%ecutor "

"No"

"Good, now )(ow about we send )(er the the Grand )(ig)( Blood after t)(at?"

"I'm okay with that Condesce." The little girl said with a smile.

"No do not send her there before at least ten of us have gone. He is to violent and will kill her before his time is over." The Signless argued.

"I bet I can calm him down, besides I can handle being hurt I've been through so much worse." Starr said looking down at her hands.

"He can't be worse than her, please let me go." The girl said with a smile. The Condesce hugged the girl tightly.

"Of course"

"Wait. Before we go any further explain this 'her'" Signless said. Baylee took a deep breath.

"Well on earth we have this thing called a mother. She's supposed to act like a lusus along with a male figure. Well my mother when I was 2 and a half sweeps old decided she hated me and tried to kill me. One of my male lusus's sent me here trying to find a safe haven for me away from my mother. Also they didn't like all the fighting that was going on so the sent me to stop it." She explained again.

"I think that she may need to go to Dolorosa after the Grand High Blood. She's a really good caretaker." The Signless said. The Condesce nodded and grabbed a peice of paper and a writing utensil. She wrote down a schedule then showed the group. It said

_**Schedule for Starr**_

_**Signless**_

_**E%exutor**_

_**Condesce**_

_**Grand High blood**_

_**Dolorosa**_

_**Red glare**_

_**MindFang**_

_**Disciple **_

_**Summoner**_

_**Handmaiden**_

_**Ψiioniic**_

_**Dualscar**_

"I don't like the idea of her going to Dualscar's ship or MindFang's ship they are to unpredictable." The E%ecutor said. The Condesce nodded.

"I don't eit)(er but it's w)(at we agreed on." She looked at Starr who was looking over the list.

"I'm only staying with them for half of a sweep right? So I'll be 9 sweeps when I come back here?" She asked.

"Yes but we will see you w)(en we escort you to your next ancestor. Do not under any circumstances leave wit)(out us wit)( you understand?" The Condesce asked. Starr nodded.

"E%ecutor escort Starr and the Signless to the Signless's hideout. Starr, do you have and possessions with you?" Star shook her head no.

"All three of you will leave now, but Signless and Starr you two must wear cloaks and Starr you must wear your hood until you get to the hide out." Starr nodded and accepted the small black cloak and Signless accepted the dark grey one.

"Go and be safe I'll put you under protection until you don't have Starr wit)( you." The Condesce said.

"Goodbye Condesce I'll see you in half a sweep!" Starr said, grabbing the Signless's hand. The Condesce watched as they left.

_*With the escorted and the escorter*_

They had just passed through their third town.

"How are you holding up Starr." Signless asked.

"I'm doing okay." She said following the two trolls. They had been walking for 2 hours and were almost to the hide out.

"E%ecutor are you going to spend the day with us? Because I heard that trolls get really badly burned by the sun and I don't want that to happen to you." Starr asked. The E%ecutor nodded a yes then the Signless grinned. They had just entered a clearing where three trolls were sitting down in a cave and talking.

"It seems that you all are safe that's good." The Signless said really loud. The three trolls all looked twords him and stared in shock.

"I Thought Your Execution Was Today!" Dolorosa exclaimed.

"Well it was but thanks too-" he stopped. Starr had climbed to the very top of a nearby tree.

"Starr get down here."

"No"

"Why not?"

"I have really bad social anxiety! So afraid of new trolls."

"They won't be new trolls if you come down here and meet them."

"Fine" Starr said climbing down. She got down but his behind Signless.

"It was thanks to Starr that I wasn't. She stopped the execution and made a deal with the Condesce. All that and she's only 3 sweeps old."

"Three 2weep2?!" Exclaimed Ψiioniic. Signless nodded.

"Introduce yourself." The Signless said to Starr. Starr stepped forward.

"I'm Starr, it's nice to meet you!" She said in a small voice.

"Hello Starr I Am Dolorosa Thank You For Saving Signless."

"2up 2tarr iim Ψiioniic iits niice to meet you"

"Thank you for saving my purrfect matespurrite, I'm the Disciple." They all said. The E%ecutor tapped on Starr's shoulder.

"I've got to go now. Don't worry I'll get back before the sun rises. Be safe Starr." He said, kneeling down to her level. Starr ran forward and gave him a hug.

"Bye E%ecutor be safe. I'll see you in half a sweep!" She said backing away.

"You!" Dolorosa said pointing a finger at the E%ecutor.

"You Were The One That Was Supposed To Kill Signless. You Should Die As Well." Dolorosa said, advancing on E%ecutor. Starr stepped in front of him.

"Please don't kill him!" She pleaded, but Dolorosa didn't listen and started to run twords him. Starr panicked and then she closed her eyes and fell to the floor. Then her eyes opened and her eyes were a bright blue and her voice was heard again. This time it stopped Dolorosa in her tracks and calmed her. Dolorosa stared at the small girl in wonder. When Starr had finished singing Dolorosa walked up to the girl.

"You have the voice of an angel." Dolorosa said. Starr smiled.

"Thank you. " Dolorosa went to go push back Starr's hood when she was stopped by Sighnless. E%ecutor waved and left now there were four trolls and a half human in the clearing.

"Before her hood comes off you need to hear the whole story." Signless said. Starr ran up and grabbed his hand and walked with him into the cave and sat down next to a fire.

"Well it all started half a sweep ago..."


End file.
